sombres désirs
by ylg
Summary: post Hadès :: Des années plus tard, Shun a encore parfois l'impression qu'il n'est jamais tout à fait seul dans son corps, surtout quand il voudrait vraiment l'être.


**Titre : **Sombres désirs  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple : **'Andromeda' Shun seul ; mention de Hadès/Shun  
**Genre : **_lime_/mindfuck  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **Saint Seiya - Shun (adulte hein !) - Masturbation et possession - Lien avec Hades - pour kinkenstock  
**Note/Avertissement :** à vrai dire, moi j'aurais bien voulu faire ça avec Shun encore ado ç'aurait été encore plus glauque, c'est sûr, mais perso ça me semblerait quand même nettement plus cohérent. Enfin bon... on ne sait jamais ; ne jouons pas avec les squicks des autres.  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-Hadès, c'te question  
**Nombre de mots : **environ 550

oOo**  
**

Ils ont oublié, les gens qui ont fait son éducation, de lui parler de péché. « On ne tue pas les gens, c'est mal, » bon, ça oui, on lui a dit. Mais il a bien fallu qu'il blesse et tue quand même, pour une cause supérieure. (Et chaque fois, il s'en trouvait lui-même blessé, intérieurement.) Mais ça s'arrête à peu près là.  
On ne lui a jamais dit « tu n'aimeras pas ton propre corps, tu ne sombreras pas dans la fornication » ; ni le prêtre à l'orphelinat – il n'était qu'un enfant – ni son maître sur l'Île d'Andromède – ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter – ni les professeurs mandatés par la Fondation Graad plus tard – ça n'était pas de leur ressort.  
Et pourtant, quand son corps réclame, Shun a quand même l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'anormal et de sale. Faute de savoir que c'est somme toute normale.

Et aussi parce qu'au fond de sa mémoire, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, qui s'intéresse à son corps.

Quand il pose ses mains sur sa peau, il sent quelqu'un qui le touche aussi, de l'intérieur. Des mains fantômes, au fond de lui, qui courent, qui palpent, qui prennent possession comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée.

_À moi_, susurre une voix profonde.

Le corps athlétique de Hadès se superpose au sien. Il a grandi, s'est étoffé depuis l'époque de la Guerre Sainte. Il n'est plus un adolescent gracile mais bel et bien un homme.

Le changement n'efface pas le souvenir pour autant. Au contraire même, maintenant, c'est encore plus facile de laisser les deux coïncider. Son propre traumatisme ne s'est jamais totalement effacé, et les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre qui ont laissé des traces dans sa mémoire ne font qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Des années après, dans ces moments-là, cet épisode lui revient encore et toujours en mémoire.

Ce ne sont pas ses mains, ça n'est pas de sa propre volonté. C'est Hadès qui prend possession de son corps.

_Tu es à moi._

Quand il se prend à admirer son propre corps, c'est l'appréciation du Dieu qui est derrière.

Il est beau et bien bâti, il le sait. On le lui a souvent répété. Il n'en tire aucune importance, aucune vanité lui-même. Mais parfois, ces mêmes mots s'impriment dans sa conscience, portés par une autre voix. Une voix pour laquelle il est important de présenter un corps de belle qualité, pour être la plus jolie, la plus efficace des marionnettes. Et cela lui tire un frisson d'horreur.

Sans pour autant pouvoir stopper.

Un jour, se promet-il en s'explorant, un jour il arrivera à découvrir en lui quelque chose qui ne sera que lui, à habiter son propre corps et le connaître jusque dans ses moindres cellules sans y retrouver cette ombre. Un jour, à force d'essayer, il trouvera un moyen de faire corps avec lui-même et lui seul, sans plus inviter ce hideux fantôme à partager son intimité.

C'est cette pensée qui le guide jusqu'au bout et lui donne la possibilité de continuer. C'est un sursaut de sa propre volonté au creux de la vague de dégoût, le rappel qu'il a su se débarrasser de Hadès, qui lui donne la possibilité de se libérer. Dans le contentement qu'il peut se donner alors reste un peu d'espoir, la promesse qu'un jour, enfin, ça sera juste du plaisir et plus du tout de culpabilité, du début à la fin.


End file.
